Tabla Murphy
by Amymarian
Summary: Fics de la Tabla de Murphy hacerca de Sirius y Remus. Pasen y vean XD
1. No se enfade, desquítese

**No se enoje; desquítese.**

Remus John Lupin se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, signo inconfundible de desesperación en el joven. –Ya estuvo bueno…- murmuró entre dientes, pasando con crispada paciencia las hojas de su cuaderno, ahora con grandes manchas de tinta que ocultaban la prolija caligrafía. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y clavó sus ojos dorados en la puerta, que dio lugar al morocho culpable de ese crimen.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes una cara que asusta.- comentó vagamente Sirius, quitándose la corbata que quedó tirada junto al licántropo.

-¿Que qué pasa¿Que qué pasa¡Esto pasa!- señaló irritado, alzando la maltrecha libreta con energía. Black arqueó una ceja con arrogancia.

-Oh, si. Olvidé mencionarte que un poco de tinta cayó sobre él cuando copiaba unos apuntes.

-¿Un poco? Sirius, este cuaderno ya no me sirve. No fue un poco de tinta¡fue el un kraken lo que cayó sobre mi cuaderno!- se quejó, ya de pie y zamarreado el pobre objeto en su mano.

-No, fue tinta china, no de serpiente.- informó muy seguro el moreno, haciendo que el lobo se tapara los ojos con una mano, harto.

-El kraken es un PULPO, y las serpientes no tienen tinta, IGNORANTE.- argumentaba mientras arrojaba la inútil libreta junto a la corbata de su amigo que había fruncido el ceño, pero no dijo nada. -¿Me dirás por que estás haciendo esto?- preguntó al fin, luego de mirarlo por varios minutos con severidad.

Sirius se acomodó en la cama que antes ocupaba Moony. Había hecho enfadar a Remmsie y eso no iba a solucionar nada. Pero su orgullo Black, presente como el oxígeno, impedía que se quebrase. –No se de que me hablas, Lunático. Solo se cayó la tinta, fue un accidente.- se trató de justificar, encogiéndose de hombros con desdén. Pero eso no convencía al lobezno.

-Ah¿no sabes¿Te refresco la memoria?- indagó pero sin dar tiempo a responder, sentándose con rapidez a su lado y comenzando a contar con los dedos frente al rostro de Canuto.- Desde hace diez días que me ignoras casi a pleno. Me evitas. Le haz tirado jugo de calabaza encima a Lily "por error" por los últimos cuatro días, en TODAS las comidas. En la clase de transformaciones cambiaste su cabello de rojo a azul y verde, además de que le pusiste cola de zorrillo y branquias. Cuando tomaste mi cuaderno, por que lo tomaste, no lo pediste, me lo devolviste con quince hojas negras de tinta. ¡Te comiste mis chocolates, los de la mesita de luz!- acusaba febril. Black aun tenía el ceño fruncido pero ahora había entrecerrado sus ojos azules.- ¿Qué te ocurre? No me creo que todo esto sea un simple descuido. No seré brillante, pero no soy un idiota.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que Paddy carraspeara. -¿Y a ti que te importa lo que le hice a Evas, aun que todo haya sido un inocente accidente?

-Me importa por que es mi mejor amiga. Y no fueron accidentes, mucho menos inocentes.- dijo totalmente serio.

-Ah, claro, eso. Es tu mejor amiga, casi lo olvido. Tu mejor "amiga". Debe ser por eso, por que tenías algo que hacer con tu mejor "amiga", que no viniste con nosotros a Las Tres Escobas a celebrar que ganamos el partido del mes pasado¿no? Y también debe ser por tu "amiga" Lily que no nos acompañaste a Zonko¿no? Y además de eso te pasas casi todo los recreos con esa… esa… pelirroja por ahí. Pero no, no. No me pasa nada, esto es normal, es corriente, es común, es algo que no me debe importar, obvio. Pero igual no me importa, total ya se que es frecuente que pases de mi en el almuerzo y que en las clases de pociones vayas con ella por que "le cuesta" hacer pociones ¡Es mujer, por Merlín¡Una poción es como una receta¡Que poca vocación de ama de casa que tiene esa Evans! Pero no me interesa, me resbala, me nefrega.- replicó, descargando una rabia contenida, apenas mirando al licántropo. Este último tenía los ojos abiertos en su máxima amplitud y observaba a su compañero con atención. Parpadeó varias veces antes de tomarle la mano al animago que lo había acompañado en tantos desvelos, el cual lo miró al instante, respirando agitado por los recientes gritos que habían huido de su garganta. Pensaba en seguir desquitándose, pero esa mano tan cálida y esos trigales podían hacerlo dejar todo su mal humor en un universo paralelo muy lejos de su lobito. -¿Qué?

-No te voy a dejar. Ni a ti, ni a Cornamenta, ni a Colagusano.- aclaró con la voz suave como su mirada.- Lily y yo somos amigos, nada más. La estoy ayudando a prepararse para el examen de pociones de la semana que viene; te juro que debo explicarle casi constantemente todo o se le mezclan las recetas. No hay manera que ella me guste, y no hay manera que ella guste de mí. Así que calma.- explicaba al tanto que acariciaba con mucha suavidad la mejilla del morocho, ambos sonrojados.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- La mano de Remus volvió a estar sobre la del Black.

-Fácil, Sirius. Ella solo tiene ojos para Cornamenta, aunque no lo admita.- sonrió.- Y yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- concluyó, besándole los labios, dejando que su amante lo abrazara, dando un final feliz a esa manera tan infantil que Sirius Black siempre se desquitaba.


	2. Si algo puede fallar, fallará

Si algo puede fallar, fallará

**Si algo puede fallar, fallará.**

No era la primera vez que espiaba a Lunático en la ducha. Lo se, lo se. Soy un pervertido, un enfermo, un sexopata, todo lo que quieran ustedes decir, todo. Pero es que ustedes no están en mi lugar. Ah, no, por cierto que no. No se dan una idea de lo que es ese chico. Esa piel pálida y su aroma dulce, esos ojos dorados, ese cabello tan suave, ese cuerpo exuberante. De solo pensarlo me enciende, por Merlín. Encima con esa carita que tiene… En fin, el caso es que ese día no era la primera vez (pero si la última) que miraba a mi amigo bañarse. Obvio que el no sabía nada, era un hermoso secreto de estado. Era. Si, "era", PASADO PRETERITO PLUSCUANPERFECTO. Por que de pronto me vio. ¡Ashh, que situación frustrante! Pasó de la siguiente manera. Cornamenta siempre me prestaba su capa. El (creo) tampoco sabía PARA QUE yo usaba la capa todos los miércoles luego de clases, solo me decía que no la prendiera fuego… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez eso era una indirecta… Oh, da igual. El caso es que yo la tomaba y la ponía en su lugar antes que Remus saliera de la ducha. Además, no tenía muchas maneras de que Pete o James descubrieran mi secretito morboso; Pete los miércoles siempre se la pasa en la biblioteca hasta la cena, tratando de terminar los malditos trabajos que mandan de herbología, y James se la pasa aun corriendo tras Evans como un esclavo. Pobrecitos… ¿Qué decía? Oh, si. Tomé la capa una vez que Remmsie se metió en el baño, y fue entonces que encontré una nota de Cornamenta. "Se encogió un poco" era todo lo que decía. Yo solo tire el papel al diablo. -Las capas invisibles no se encogen- me dije mientras me la ponía. Bien, es verdad que la habíamos lavado por que se cayó al barro, pero para mi la ropa no se encogía a menos que la hechices para eso. Si, lo se, tengo de ama de casa lo que James de ballet, LO SE. Así que entré al baño con toda mi sigilocidad, la cual es mucha, en serio. Remus se ducha con la mitad de la cortina abierta cuando está solo en el baño. Lo hace por que siente mucho calor, se siente sofocado en ese cuadradito de dos por dos. De modo que yo tengo siempre una visión ESPECATULAR de TODO. Pero ese día no fue así. Me refiero a la perfección con que todo pasaba todo los miércoles, no a que Remmsie no tuviera la cortina por la mitad ni nada de eso. Me paré en el espacio que queda libre, es decir, en la mitad en que no hay cortina, como lo hacía siempre. Ah, es perfecto, Dios, que buen cuerpo tiene. Deberían haberlo visto. Tan tranquilo, inocente, con la espuma en su cuerpo y el agua y todo mojado y… Que bueno que está el muy maldito. El caso es que estaba como un idiota mirándolo, como siempre me pasa. Ya casi había terminado de ducharse así que yo me encaminé la puerta. Pero justo en el momento que tomé la manija, Remus me tomó el brazo. Supongo que no grité o me solté de golpe por que mi cerebro drogó mi voluntad. Me quedé como una piedra, podía escuchar mis propias palpitaciones, conteniendo la respiración, y me temblaba el brazo que él había tomado. Creo que también escuchaba el corazón de Remus. Todavía no se como no me infarté. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero si toda esa situación se resolvía mal, me suicidaba. O al menos me cambiaba el nombre y la cara. Ya me imagino a esas zorras diciendo "Ah, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué Sirius Black, el dandy de Hogwarts, el rompecorazones, el Don Juan, el galancete, el sex symbol, el metrosexual, el increíblemente bello Sirius Black tenía que ESPIAR por que no tenía otra opción? ¡Llamen al Profeta, esto es noticia!". Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Creedme, no exagero; la gente de aquí es una chupa sangre. Así que ahí estábamos, Remus, los nervios, y yo.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó casi sin voz. Yo, directamente, no tenía NADA de voz, era imposible decir algo, lo que sea, no podía. Entre el pre infarto y los nervios… Igual no importó mucho, el solo me sacó la capa. Retiro lo dicho. En ese momento no se como no me infarté. Creo que abrí la boca para hablar, pero no dije nada. Lunático se sonrojó como un tomate, aun que no se por que; el tenía la toalla en la cadera… Bien, supongo que fue por que entendió en una centésima de segundo que lo había espiado. -¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

-Entre a… buscar… em… el… emm…

-Me espiabas.- Auch, eso si dolió.

-Oh, Remmsie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- Se lo dije con mi sonrisa de arrogancia superada normal, pero el igual me miraba entre el asombro, la vergüenza, y en enfado.

-Te diré como se me ocurre, Canuto; mientras me bañaba vi tus zapatillas al lado. Pensé que las habías olvidado, no le presté atención. Pero de pronto tus zapatillas CAMINARON hasta aquí. Y aquí estás tu, con la capa de James.- "Mh, lobo inteligente…" me dije, tratando de pensar en una manera elegante y creíble de salir de ese pozo.

-… Mira, Sherlok, creo que estás sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Qué es eso, entonces?- ¿Saben donde me señaló?... Lo diré de esta manera; mi pantalón estaba ESCANDALOSAMENTE fruncido en la bragueta. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendían? Soy humano, y Remus es hermoso y excitante, y aunque estuviera por morir como un conejo por adrenalina(es la comparación más exacta que se me ocurre, aunque es penosa), mis hormonas adolescentes estaban muuuuy lejanas a esa situación, y a decir verdad, por lo que había AHÍ, les interesaba BIEN poco.

-¿Qué? Me venía a masturbar pero estabas aquí y…- Creo que nunca me había sentido tan intimidado en toda mi vida. ¡Y por mi lobito! ¡No me la creo aun! Estaba temblando como una maraca, ¡hasta balbuceaba! Gracias a los dioses que allí solo estábamos nosotros dos, sino mi reputación al mismo caño.

-Aja, ¿te venías a masturbar mirándome?

-Si… ¡Digo, no! ¡¿Cómo se te pasa eso por la cabeza?!

-¡Como si no te conociera desde hace cinco años!- Lo que siguió a eso fue un silencio muy, muy, MUY incomodo. Yo estaba furioso, si, muy furioso y avergonzado y espantado a la vez. Pero como ni bajo un Imperius admitiría en ese momento mi vergüenza y el espanto, opté por revertir la situación. Total, ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaba metido en la caldera. Le volví a sonreír socarronamente, y el entendió que su suposición era correcta. Bien, cualquiera hubiera sabido eso.

-Tienes razón, Remmsie. Nos conocemos mucho y lo que has dicho, todo lo que dijiste, es verdad.- Respondí acercándome a el despacio. Remus se puso pálido, pero estaba sonrojado a la vez. Creo que casi se desmaya. Igual, en ese momento no lo noté, solo lo tomé por la muñeca y lo jalé contra mi sin que el se opusiera. Si, si, se que no se opuso por el shock que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento, pero no me pareció ni me parece muy relevante. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a que el shock no le dejaba ni pensar ahora estamos saliendo. -¿Tienes algo en contra de que me excites?- Pregunté luego de haberlo tomado por el mentón para que me mirara, casi tocando esos labios tan suaves y deliciosos de chocolate con los míos. El me seguía mirando como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo aturdidor, pero cada vez estaba más y más sonrojado. Ay, como estaba disfrutando tanto eso que no me podía quedar con tan poca cosa; es decir, Remmsie no se negaba (obviemos que estaba traumatizado, ¿si?), yo lo quería follar desde que tenía trece años, estábamos solos en el baño… "Al carajo, Sirius" pensé antes de acorralarlo contra una pared y besarlo como nunca besé a nadie. Nunca me voy a olvidar de eso. Primero, ni bien sintió la cerámica fría contra su espalda, reaccionó dando un respingo. Pero solo susurró mi nombre y la tensión que yo sentía en su cuerpo se fue, como la mía. Yo le sonreí con dulzura. YA, QUE ME DA VERGÜENZA CONTAR ESTO, ASÍ QUE NO SE RIAN O ME CALLO, ¿VALE? Ejem… El caso es que le sonreí de esa manera, acaricié su rostro con una mano, Remus cerró los ojos despacio y jadeó, haciéndome estremecer sin saberlo. Dios, que hermoso estaba así... Me acerqué a su boca, esa boca que tanto había deseado, y apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos. En verdad estábamos rozándonos, no nos habíamos besado aun, pero igualmente fue una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida. El volvió a jadear y abrió sus ojazos dorados. Que pequeño me sentí en ese momento. No se por qué, creo que me sentí un poco agobiado por la situación, por estar tan cerca de mi lobito, y tan cerca de la manera que yo quería estar. Fue Remus quien dio el primer beso. Inocente, si, pero un beso al fin. En la comisura derecha de mi boca. El que jadeó fui yo, y le devolví el beso, pero profundizándolo más. Lo recuerdo y se me pone la piel de gallina, en serio. Era una situación casi irreal; nosotros dos, en un lugar que compartimos todos los días hasta con Cornamenta y Colagusano, Remus apenas cubierto por una (maldita) toalla, acorralado por mi, besándonos como si fueras dos idiotas enamorados. Pero pronto el beso dejó de ser una cosita dulce y tierna y adorable. Me estaba agitando mucho, quería tenerlo ahí mismo y en ese momento, y lo iba a conseguir a toda costa como el buen Black que soy. Comencé a lamerle los labios, ya con mis manos recorriendo su pecho y abdomen. Gimió. Si, Remus John Lupin GIMIÓ, tiene hormonas AUN QUE NO LO CREAN. Y vaya que tiene hormonas, por que en seguida noté que compartíamos la misma… "situación" por allá abajo. -¿Ahora tu te vas a masturbar mirándome a mi?- No pude evitar decir eso con una sonrisa. Por suerte el también sonrió, pero con mucha más timidez.

-No creo que sea necesario eso… ¿verdad?- OHHH, POR DIOS, SE ME ESTABA ENTREGANDO LITERALMENTE HABLADO. Y YO era quien tenía cara de idiota en ese momento, sin saber que decir, totalmente sorprendido, con el corazón el la boca.

-¿Hablas… en serio, Remmsie?- Lo balbuceé. Debe haber sido patética mi expresión de idiota feliz enamorado cuando el asintió. Pero no pudimos seguir más que eso. En serio, no me miren así. Resultó ser que mientras yo tomaba a Remmsie por los muslos y lo levantaba y nos besábamos desesperados y el me abrazaba y TODO ESO, entró James diciendo algo de lo tarde que era y que quería ducharse y que Evans no se que coño y… Y no se como no lo maté. Miento: si no hubiera por que Remus me detuvo, Cornamenta ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. "Aquí descansa James Potter, muerto por la innoble e imperdonable causa de haber interrumpido en transcurso del universo" diría su epitafio.

-Ahora, quiero que me expliques algo. ¿Por qué si estabas enamorado de mi desde hace casi dos años nunca me dijiste nada?- Eso fue lo primero que me preguntó mi lobito cuando le conté eso. Yo arqueé una ceja. No se si Remus vio eso, entra muy poca luz por la noche a su cama, que es donde estábamos acostados los dos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tu nada a mi? Si hace un año que sientes eso por mi.- Él se sonrojó. Es tan lindo y tierno cuando se sonroja, te lo comes.

-Supongo que ambos… teníamos temor de perdernos mutuamente.- Yo asentí y lo abracé, besé su frente y acaricié una cicatriz que tiene en su hombro.

-¿Sabes? No voy a hacerle ningún maleficio a Cornamenta.

-Ah, que buena persona.- Me dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Pensabas hacerle un maleficio?

-¿Por qué no? Nos interrumpió, Remmsie.- Me justifiqué. El negó con la cabeza como si yo no tuviera remedio.- Si no fuera por su capa encogida, yo la semana que viene te espiaría de nuevo.- Sonreí muy divertido al verle la cara de "ERES UN ENFERMO, ¿SABÍAS?" totalmente rojo. Besé su boca otra vez y se relajó, olvidándose en seguida de Cornamenta y todo lo demás.


	3. Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos

**Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos.**

_-Tu estás enamorado.- _Esa fue la frase del día dicha al mismo tiempo por dos personas totalmente diferentes en lugares muy distantes. En ambos, el receptor del mensaje se quedó mirando a su interlocutor como si estuviese drogado.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que estás enamorado._

_-No lo estoy._

_-¡Si lo estás!_

Ahora dividiremos las situaciones. Por un lado, en la biblioteca están Lily Evans con Remus Lupin. Por otro, James Potter con Sirius Black en su habitación.

-Lily, no lo estoy.

-Remus, te conozco.- asegura ella con un suspiro.- Puedes confiar en mi.

-Es que no tengo nada que confiarte por que no estoy enamorado.- repite el licántropo un tanto aturdido y sonrojado, a lo que la pelirroja solo arquea una ceja y sonríe.

-En serio, no hay necesidad de que finjas. Estoy segura de que él te corresponde.- comenta con ojos risueños al tiempo que su amigo casi agujerea el pergamino con la pluma, con las mejillas definitivamente rojas.

_-¿"Él"? ¿Qué "él"?-_ preguntan a la vez Sirius y Lupin, sin saberlo.

-¿Cómo "qué él"?- responde Potter mientras come una rana de chocolate.- Lunático. ¿O es que te gustan más chicos?

-NO me gusta Lunático, Cornamenta.- aclara cortante el moreno, pero su amigo ignora el comentario.

-¿Desde cuando eres gay, Canuto?

-NO SOY GAY.- replica con la paciencia algo cansada.

-Bueno, bisexual.- se corrige con un ademán arrogante que hace exaltar al perro.

_-¡TAMPOCO SOY BISEXUAL!-_ responden Black y Lupin. Este último se sonroja hasta las orejas por haber gritado algo así en medio de la biblioteca, nota que todos los presentes lo miran sorprendidos. Menos su amiga.

-Oh, pero Black te gusta. La manera en que lo miras es tan…- Lily vuelve a suspirar recordando como los ojos dorados del lobo se encuentran siempre con los azules de Sirius.

-Tan de amigos.- completa, un tanto alterado.

-No, no. ¡Remus, por favor!- Ella se cruza de brazos como tratando de persuadirlo a dejar su terca actitud.- Además, se le ve a la legua que el te corresponde.

_-¿Pero que dices? No puede corresponder nada, POR QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE EL._

-Vamos, vamos, que yo se como se siente no poder contarle a nadie de los amores platónicos.- lo consuela James, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. Sirius lo mira totalmente incrédulo.

-James, por Merlín. Es Lunático. Remus John Lupin. HOMBRE. TIENE PENE, NO SE SI LO NOTASTE ¿Cómo puedes pensar que un chico me gusta? Encima, Remmsie.- es la respuesta que da el aludido, sonrojándose un poco al imaginarse una situación comprometedora con el hombre lobo.

-¿Entonces por que te sonrojas?

-No me sonrojo.- dice entre dientes.

-Si, estás sonrojado. Y mucho. ¡Es por que descubrí tu secretito y no lo quieres admitir, Canuto! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!- lloriquea Potter, lanzándole un almohadón que su compañero esquiva.

_-¡Dios, solo estaba imaginándolo!-_ responden más sonrojados y exasperados que antes.

Evans abre inmensamente sus ojos verdes.- ¿Te estabas imaginando a ti y Black…?

-¡Si! Digo, NO, NO, NO ES ESO, ES… ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡¿Qué te pasa que me acosas con estas cosas, Lily?! ¡Tu no eres así!- acusa febril.

-¡Es que verlos así, en su jueguito histérico constante me cansa! Además, se ve que se quieren tanto…

-SOMOS AMIGOS.

-Pero el siempre te da chocolates.- recuerda la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal.- Tu mismo me lo cuentas. Todas las semanas te regala una caja.

_-¡Es por que somos amigos! ¡El chocolate no es nada más que un gesto!_

-Oh, no, no, no. A mi no me engañas. Se los das por que tu inconsciente está tratando de seducir a Remus, Canuto. Es obvio.- concluye con aires de superioridad Potter, ante la mirada desconcertada de su compañero.

-James, el chocolate NO ES para seducir a Remus. Es por que se que le gustan y bueno… le compro y punto.- simplifica, confundido.

-Claro, pero tu SABES que los chocolates SEDUCEN a Remus. Así que en el fondo estás tratando se SEDUCIRLO.

-¡Que NO! ¡Te estás haciendo una película! ¡No tengo nada con Remus! ¡Le regalo chocolate por que a el le gustan los chocolates! ¡SOLO ESO!

-Oh, si, claro… Pero Lunático los acepta.- señala con falso desinterés, abriendo otra rana de chocolate.

_-¿Qué hay con que los acepte?_

-Remus, por favor, me extraña viniendo de ti.- protesta la muchacha de cabellos rojos mientras guarda, al igual que el licántropo, los útiles para marcharse de la biblioteca. Este último no puede concentrarse para borrar el color rosa que cruza su rostro.- Mira. Te pongo un ejemplo muy claro. Yo jamás aceptaría un chocolate del idiota de Potter. ¿Sabes por que?- Lupin abre la boca para opinar pero ella responde antes.- Por que no me gusta Potter… Es solo un ejemplo.

-Lily, te juro por mi VIDA que Sirius Black es solo un AMIGO y que esos chocolates son una muestra de afecto.

-Si, pero ¿Qué tipo de afecto? Oh, esto es increíble, Black está enamorado por primera vez ¡y su objetivo no puede ver que el también siente lo mismo!- exclama entre divertida y entristecida por eso.

_-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE EL! ¡Y EL NO LO ESTÁ DE MI!_

-¿Con que seguridad dices eso, Sirius? Vamos, que el te mira de una manera…- Se muerde el labio inferior y alza las cejas, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿De que manera? Lunático no me mira de ninguna manera en especial.- replica ya bastante alterado al tiempo que toma su mochila y James lo imita.

-Creedme. Te viola con los ojos.

_-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_

-¡Te juro que es así! La manera que Black te mira… Cuantas chicas hay en este sitio que desearían una mirada así de el.- comenta Lily.- No digas que yo dije esto, ¿si? Pero debes aprovechar, Remus. No todos los días se da la situación de que la persona que te gusta te desvista cada vez que te ve.- apunta mientras entran a la sala común. El castaño se queda unos segundos en silencio.

_-¿De verdad crees que el…? Digo… que…_

_-¿Qué te corresponde? Por supuesto que si. Y ya es hora de que vayas admitiendo que te gusta. Y que te gusta mucho. Solo pensadlo detenidamente. ¡Todo encaja! El siempre te anda encima, se preocupa por ti, acepta todo de ti, te mira de esa manera…Y encima de todo, hacen tan buena pareja…_

_-Pero yo no se… El debe estar confundido… Y yo… ¡No, espera!... ¡Yo no soy gay!- _replican, ya empezando a dudar seriamente de sus propias palabras. MUY seriamente.

_-Pero parece que el si. Y que te quiere a ti._

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores se abre y sale Potter seguido por Sirius Black, quien se pone tremendamente nervioso al ver cierto licántropo subiendo las escaleras. Este cierto licántropo se sonroja hasta las orejas ante la presencia del moreno, balbucea un saludo, y sube lo más rápido que puede mientras lo mira de reojo, al igual que Sirius lo mira a el.

"_¡Confirmado!"_ se dicen felices James Potter y Lily Evans para sus adentros.


	4. La sabiduría consiste en saber

**La sabiduría consiste en saber cuando evitar la perfección.**

-Cállate de una vez, Sirius.- gruñó un muchacho con destellantes ojos dorados.

-¡Venga, Lunático, no es para tanto! Que a ti nunca te castigan por nada… Por una vez…

-Por una vez NADA. ¡Es tu culpa!- respondió más molesto que antes mientras el otro tragaba duramente. Era complejo enfrentarse a Remus John Lupin incluso para un Black, por que el lobezno siempre tenía la razón. - ¡Si no hubieras copiado mi trabajo de transformaciones, no estaríamos ahora limpiando el aula!

-Bueno… Dime la verdad, ¿me lo hubieras prestado si te lo pedía?- tanteó tratando de mantener su semblante de indiferencia y de no caer pidiendo perdón a los pies de su lobito.

-Vete a la MIERDA.- masculló mientras terminaba de limpiar la ventana.

-¿Lo ves, Remmsie? Tengo razón. Además, no pluralices. TU no estaría limpiando, yo si.- Se alejó unos pasos de su compañero para estar fuera de su alcance. No es que Lupin fuera violento, pero las maldiciones entraban a la perfección en su repertorio.- Pensadlo de esta manera; me salvaste el pellejo. O al menos lo intentaste. Eres algo así como… como un héroe.- resumió al tiempo que el licántropo estrujaba el trozo de paño húmedo que estaba en su mano.

-Con que un héroe, ¿eh? Bien, yo te diré como debes pensar lo que pasó para que NO te vuelva a ocurrir. Eres un verdadero idiota, Sirius. Al menos para los profesores. Eres una larva, la vagancia encarnada, un insulto al estudiante promedio.- decía mientras se le acercaba al tiempo que el perro se iba alejando, extremadamente sorprendido por tal enojo en el hombre lobo.- Y por eso, JAMÁS podrías presentar de un día para el otro un análisis como el mío.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás llamando idiota?- indagó ofendido, pero manteniendo las distancias.

-Te voy a cobrar caro lo que has hecho.- murmuraron los labios rosados del licántropo, ignorando la pregunta. Sirius sonrió con sarcasmo, como si esa amenaza no fuera real.

-Venga, Remmsie, ¿Qué puedes…?- comenzó, pero se quedó mudo en cuanto entendió a lo que iba el Lupin.- No, Remus. Eso no… ¡No es justo!- lloriqueaba mientras su compañero terminaba de limpiar su parte.

-Es la única manera que lo aprendas, ¿verdad?

-¡¡No, no, no, no!! ¡Te juro que no lo voy a hacer nunca más, Remmsie! ¡En serio! ¡Lo juro por mi escoba!- se desesperó el animago, totalmente pálido por su cruel final.

-No. Es una semana. A propósito, Canuto, todo lo que esta de ese lado es lo que debes limpiar.- le recordó antes de besarle la mejilla, tomar su mochila, y salir del aula.- Hasta luego. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Y vaya que la había aprendido.

Sirius Black se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, mirando con frustración la cantidad de mesas sucias y tratando de asimilar que pasaría una semana sin poder tener sexo con su novio.


	5. Un juguete irrompible es útil para

Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes

Sirius tomó aire y no lo dejó escapar por un cuarto de segundo, tratando de prestar atención a la explicación que Lily daba de cómo transformar un sillón en una mariposa.

Pero le era imposible, había cosas más relevantes en su cabeza.

-¿Entiendes?

-¿Eh? Ah… Si, si, es sencillo…- mintió el moreno, poniéndose de pie con la mirada puesta en el vacío. Evans gruñó.

-Es la décima vez que te lo explico. Y estoy segura que… ¿Dónde vas?- se exasperó al ver que el animago se alejaba de la mesa de estudio. No obtuvo respuesta, cosa que la hizo enfadar más aun. –Remus está en la biblioteca, tal vez a el le prestes más atención.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- El morocho la miró por encima de su hombro, con sus típicos aires de superioridad.

-¿Acaso le has prestado atención a otra cosa desde que terminaron? Por que si lo has hecho, no me enteré.- Se hizo un silencio irritante. Sirius volvió su vista al frente y apretó los puños. Odiaba que le recordaran algo que hacía eco en su mente día y noche, aun que el no lo admitiera de la boca para afuera.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? Lily, te creía más inteligente. Lo mío con Remmsie no fue más que una aventura, nunca funcionaría.

La pelirroja fulminó su nuca con la mirada. -No funcionaría por tí. No por él.- le espetó.

-¿Acaso dije lo contrario?- Volvió a la mesa y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera pintada de negro, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. –Verás, seguro notaste que soy demasiado espectacular como para una sola persona. Por eso Remus debe entender que yo fui hecho para ser de… dominio público, por así decirlo.- Los ojos verdes de la joven miraban casi asqueada al morocho, sin poder creer que su mejor amigo se hubiera enamorado de ese tamaño de gusano. –Bueno, como si el no supiera eso… No se de que se sorprendió. No se por qué pensó que él iba ser la excepción.- se dijo más a si mismo que a su compañera, volviendo a dirigirse a la salida. –El solo fue uno más. Solo eso.- repitió, tratando de calmarse.

-No me cabe la menor duda.- respondió con sarcasmo ella, fingiendo no haber visto lo cristalinos que estaban los ojos del Black. –Estate seguro que él no volverá a interrumpirte en tu obra de bien público.- La pelirroja pasó por su lado totalmente irritada, dejando la sala común con paso decidido. El muchacho se desplomó en el sillón, mirando el techo.

–Estoy seguro de eso, Evans.

Volvió a contener la respiración. No iba a flaquear a la angustia física por nada, un Black no hacía ese tipo de mediocridades.

Pero si podía permitirse otras con la máscara de la indiferencia presente. Como el sacrificar una ilusión por la imagen.

+*+*+*+

En este fic Sirius se me convirtió en hijo de perra n nU… Cosas que pasan.


	6. Errar es humano Culpar de eso a alguien

**Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano.**

Soy una persona precavida. Eso está bien claro.

Siempre me ocupo de tener los deberes de la semana siguiente al día, de preparar mi ropa para la mañana, de dejar mis cosas en su sitio para cuando las necesite, de usar lo justo y necesario, de no meterme en líos innecesarios…

… Bien, tal vez este último punto sea en menos respetado.

Soy un Merodeador; es decir, soy un imán de problemas. No por que yo sea la causa de ellos, sino por que debo TAMBIÉN ocuparme de los problemas de los demás merodeadores.

Extrañamente, con frecuencia termino metido en el medio de tales líos; ya sea por que tengo que contener a Lily de que no descuartice con una cuchara a James ante las idioteces que hace para conquistarla, o por que les ayudo a Paddy y Peter con sus deberes y la mirada del profesor a la hora de entregar los trabajos delata un "Claro como el agua que recibieron su ayuda, señor Lupin"; Siempre termino metido, de una forma u otra, en medio de un tifón.

Pero bien, tampoco es que esté tan mal. Es decir, mi vida sería bastante monótona sin esas pequeñas(o tal vez no tanto) cosas que me obligan a desprenderme de la rutina.

Lo que me desagrada hasta el hartazgo es cuando soy yo el que lleva problemas al grupo. Con decir que soy un licántropo alcanza, ¿verdad? Ya se pueden imaginar que no es nada sencillo tener un amigo así. Me irrita que los chicos nieguen que eso sea un problema cuando están curándose la piel por lo que yo en mi forma animal les hago.

Y hay un problema nuevo que traje al grupo. Uno que está a la altura, o incluso más, que el hecho de ser un hombre lobo; Hace dos semanas, en nuestra habitación luego de la jornada escolar, besé a Paddy.

¿Qué por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo no fui lo suficientemente precavido para no saltarle encima? Eso me pregunto yo todos los días. Si tenía la situación bajo control, durante mucho tiempo pude manejar mi mente y mi cuerpo a la perfección, ¿por qué justo ahora vienen a traicionarme?

¿Qué si le importa a James o a Peter? A James, hablando mal y pronto, le importa un carajo. Peter aun cree que es una borma de mal gusto.

Pero está claro que es su culpa. Si, culpa de Sirius.

Por que Sirius SABE que esta demasiado bueno. No tiene el pudor de ponerse la ropa en el baño cuando se baña, y ni hablar de quitársela en el. No tiene la decencia de para las miradas impúdicas cuando quiere conseguir algo. No tiene la delicadeza de ponerse solo UN POCO de ese perfume tan sensual. Encima de todo eso, es una persona tan táctil y agradable, es gracioso, es inteligente…

En fin, el caso es trata de romper el record de almas que estén a sus pies. Y lo va a conseguir, estoy seguro (si es que ya no lo consiguió).

¿Y que pretendía? ¿Qué yo me quedara como una piedra mientras el jugaba a quitarme la corbata, como lo hace todos los remalditos días? Para empeorar, me había quitado el chocolate y lo tenía en esos labios tan…

En ese instante creo que la decencia que por tantos años mantuve se fue por le caño. Sencillamente le quité el dulce con la boca y lo miré mientras lo masticaba. Me sentí extrañamente superior a Paddy en ese momento; él me observaba como si no comprendiera nada, con las mejillas algo rojas. Estoy seguro que estaba shockeado por que, al quitarle el chocolate, le rocé los labios.

Una vez que terminé el chocolate, lo besé. Lo hice despacio, por que no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Como él no me correspondió (aun que no me rechazó), me alejé un poco y lo miré fulminante.

-Es tu culpa. Y lo sabes, Sirius.

Paddy me sonrió divertido por eso y me devolvió el beso. Ahora el sorprendido era yo, por supuesto. Una vez que terminó de violarme la boca(por que ESO fue lo que hizo su lengua), me respondió.

-Creo que puedo vivir con ello, Remmsie.


End file.
